


Movie Night

by GavixRA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A short cute thing, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Jeremwood if you really really squint, and god damn will i write it, i want more fahc fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavixRA/pseuds/GavixRA
Summary: Short Thing About The Crew Making Jeremy Watch Movies.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is short AF but it cute and I need more cute FAHC doing cute things.

Jeremy was situated between Ryan and Gavin on a couch with Jack, Michael, and Geoff on another one. They all had various drinks and snacks and a stack of movies on the coffee table. Jeremy peered at the movies, some he’s never even heard of. The crew decided that he needed to watch more movies and forced him to. The first movie an animated one from the early 2000’s. Jeremy always enjoyed animated movies, but he never watched many. He had a diet coke in hand and a box of candy in his lap. Once the movie started, everyone went quiet, even Gavin. Jeremy was glad that he got to watch movies with his crew. 

Halfway through the film, Jeremy leaned against Ryan and Ryan wrapped his arm around him. Jeremy was fascinated by the movie and all the techniques of animation. Gavin would whisper to Michael sometimes which caused Jack to shush them. It was nice. For once in Jeremy’s life, he felt at home. Surrounded by criminals who were idiots and watching a bunch of movies. 

Yeah, Jeremy could get use to this.


End file.
